


Remain Silent

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking Machines, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh orders Owen to remain silent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

"Owen, come here." Tosh called.  
Owen happily trotted into the room, wondering what games his Mistress had in mind today. His happiness turned to dread when he saw what was at her feet: her favorite new toy, a fucking machine. Owen loved all of the games that they played but one and it involved that horrible contraption. Tosh would set it up to fuck him and order him to remain silent until she saw fit to shut it off. The last time, he'd failed three times before Tosh had just pushed him away and ignored him for the next two days. Owen had been so ashamed and to add to it, Tosh had repeatedly used the machine to pleasure herself, forcing Owen to sit and watch. Owen dropped to his knees at Tosh's feet and hissed at his nemesis.  
"Now, don't be like that." Tosh gently scolded, stroking his hair.  
She yanked his head back by his hair so he was looking up at her.  
"You can do this, I know you can." she told him.  
Owen nodded. He waited, glaring and mumbling to himself, while Tosh set the machine up.  
"Ass up." Tosh ordered.  
Owen rested his head on his arms as he stuck his ass in the air. Tosh quickly prepared him, squeezing his prostate, making him cry out, before she pulled her fingers out of him.  
"That's the last sound you'd better make until the machine shuts off." she told him as she placed the tip of the dildo on the machine against his ass, "I want perfect silence, not a peep out of you."  
Owen nodded and forced himself to relax as the dildo slid into him. The first few strokes were slow, to allow him to get used to it, then they became random; sometimes fast, sometimes slow, sometimes vibrating, sometimes twisting. It was that randomness that made it so hard for Owen: he never knew when or how it was going to hit his sweet spot, but he was determined not to disappoint his Mistress again. He concentrated on breathing. Whenever he felt a noise boil up inside him, he took a deep breath and forced it through his nose. Tosh straddled his neck, draping herself over his back so she could watch the fake cock going in and out of him.  
"That's my good boy," she said, her breath a little gruff as she ground against his head, fingering her pussy, "he just takes it and takes it."  
Owen could hear the pleasure in her voice and he focused on that: it was the only thing that mattered. He'd do this forever if it made her happy. Tosh gave a cry and collapsed on his back, her cheek resting just above his ass. She reached under him and grabbed his cock. Owen had never been so glad to be wearing a cock ring as he was when she began stroking and squeezing him. He clenched his jaw so tight it hurt and breathed hard and fast through his nose.  
It went on for what seemed like years. Owen's whole world shrank to Tosh's hand on his cock, the dildo going in and out of his ass, and breathing. And then it stopped. Owen pulled himself off the machine and rose up on his knees, spilling Tosh to the floor. He shoved the machine away from him and turned to Tosh and growled. Tosh laughed and held out her arms.  
"Good boy," she praised, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he slid his cock into her, "I knew you could do it."  
"How long?" Owen demanded.  
"Twenty minutes." Tosh told him.  
Owen growled again, then grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he began to pound into her. Tosh bucked and thrashed under him, coming several times as the minutes passed. Owen kept one eye on the clock and as the twenty minute mark approached, he let go of Tosh's wrists so he could push her legs up to her chest. He unsnapped the ring around his cock and put all of his effort into really pounding into her, as hard and as fast as he could. Their combined screams echoed through the room as they both came.

Owen managed to shift to the side, so he landed on the floor, not Tosh as he crumpled in a heap on his belly. Tosh curled against him, caressing his back. Owen could see the fucking machine out of the corner of his eye and he softly hissed at it. He loved playing with his Mistress, he'd do whatever she wanted him to, but he really hated that machine.

 


End file.
